


Just a daydream

by aftermorning



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftermorning/pseuds/aftermorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty boy with shaggy black hair and blaring some modern scratchy pop music on the other side of the street. Having the kids crowd around with big eyes and smiles. Being cute just to get a treat. It's new. He hadn't seen the fellow around. In a small town like this, he rarely ever seen anyone new. He can tell everyone by their names and faces. His father and her cousin with this aunt and that uncle- did what and this is who. Liam had gotten used to it. Settling in a small country town outside of his old home in Wolverhampton was the way they choose for him to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a daydream

 

Liam collected the bottles waters from the top shelves, slowly he gathered the empty casings to bring to the metal trash bin. He heard children outside playing and scurrying along the hot summer pavement. He wipes the unapologetic sweat from his face, groaning from the discomfort of the Summer.

 

He stands outside under the sun separating plastic and he blinks. Something was off. The kids were a little too happy, not as if any other day they weren't but usually they were small little monsters destroying his days work and leaving him alone to start all over again but today- no something changed. He can see the small kids crowding a young boy who passed out frozen pops and can sodas. Liam turns his nose up and smiles in disbelief.

Pretty boy with shaggy black hair and blaring some modern scratchy pop music on the other side of the street. Having the kids crowd around with big eyes and smiles. Being cute just to get a treat. It's new. He hadn't seen the fellow around. In a small town like this, he rarely ever seen anyone new. He can tell everyone by their names and faces. His father and her cousin with this aunt and that uncle- did what and this is who. Liam had gotten used to it. Settling in a small country town outside of his old home in Wolverhampton was the way they choose for him to go.

Now he's twenty working a day job at some old gas station for an old man that chews bad tobbaco and spits his yellow nails on the floor. He doesn't like it much, but he has a couple of buddies and it pays well so Liam doesn't give himself the benefit of a hard worker. He never complains. He cotinues to put the bottles in the bin and hearing the children laugh. He can't stop looking, maybe when the lad starts watching him back he turns away toppling over the trash can. Spilling all the recycled materials on the sidewalk. He smiles shortly as the kids point and laugh. The other man just furrows his eyebrows before joining himself on a nice chuckle. Liam isn't sure how to feel but he finds himself smiling. Wide grin stretched over his lips.

-

"All I'm saying is that, we gotta do something about this place." the blonde boy spewed and tossing his beer bottle in the air. "We can't just sit here and let them destroy the little bit of land we got." he cotinued and Liam brings the hard rum to his lips before turning the other way. "Oh quit talking ni, you are just saying that because you're drunk." The brunette says and bumping Liam in the shoulder to get a smile out of him.

"He makes a point, I thought you might agree Harry since you were all for saving the animals and wildlife." Liam commented turning around and hearing the music play at the old bar. People sitting in booths and carrying on. He can only imagine what happens in the city, he sighs pressing his fist to his cheek. Something in his mind told him to keep dreaming and stay living. "I do but I also liked to make it out of here too, my folks want me to stay in this old rigged town thinking it's where I'm going to start a family and build a picket fence on memory lane." The boy said in annoyance. "I'll take the opportunity when it comes mate, because we never really going to stop killing the world." Harry finished and Niall clasping his hand on his back in a loving way.

The blonde fellow pulls him for a drunk kiss, and Liam takes his drink to avoid the couple beside him. Always becoming clingy and unware with a couple bottles of drinks. "Hey," He hears behind him, causing him to swivel around in his stool. The boy from earlier, now dressed in dark plaid button down and dark jeans hugging his waist. All does eyes and cheek bones. He was biting on his lip, looking nervous in Liam's eyes. "M'sorry about laughing at you earlier, i should've went to help you out." he says in whole breath before Liam can even register it. His accent thick and definitely not from here. Liam can only guess. He brushed the long black fringe that was falling in his face. "It's alright, don't sweat it. i like to make the kids smile." Liam excused and bringing his glass cup back to his lip.

"Im liam by the way,"-" liam payne, best to know my name since i guess we've seen each other around." he said slowly getting lost in his honey brown eyes and the shine of his lips in the lowlights. "Zayn," the tan lad said back knowingly, scanning Liam for approval and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Would you like a drink, I mean it's on me since I'm starting to like you a bit." Liam admitted and nipping on his pale knuckles.

He calls the bartender over. She smiles more when a new face shows at the counter and sliding two cups over. "I guess, I couldn't really say no," His face becomes painted with pink and making his golden skin darken red. Liam tries to laugh it off but it was possibly the most endearing things he seen in awhile. "Take it as a welcoming gift, since you seem new around here." He quirked his eyebrow and wrapping his bulky arm around his shoulder.

-

"Is this part of the welcoming gift too?" he whispers against his lips, watching Liam smile back. He chokes out another giggle before pressing their lips together in a slow sultry kiss. He doesn't even feel like they are strangers anymore. He can taste the taint of smoke and alcohol on his tongue. His movements are slow and unsure. Liam doesn't want it to stop. Knowing it was just one night, these don't last he reminds himself but he can't stop when he feels Zayn's hand against him. Palming his clothed cock in the back of his car both of them fogged and breathless.

"No, I just think I wanted to have you since I saw you this morning." He confessed due to the drink following in his system, Zayn bites into his neck and tonguing over the inflamed skin. "Me too, I wanted you too." He repeated back in a pant. "But I thought I couldn't, I didn't want to go back to the city and want you more." He admitted and they barely even met. Sometimes it happens, Zayn pulls away closing his eyes. Liam felt the same, almost every night. Coming home with a bird, pretty eyes and cute smile. Once he wakes up in morning, he only felt an imprint in his sheets. That thought has him kissing the boy harder, before he was fumbling with the zipper of his jeans. Zayn does the same.

"Just wait, stay still for me babe." He advised looking Liam up and down. His own pants pooling around his ankles then kissing his stomach. He moved his soft lips to his hip before down further. To licking the tip of his length in all sincerity before he as one hand around him. Sucking him easy and slow through those perfect lips. Spit trailing like warm honey on the shaft and his skillful fingers move. Mouthing at the head, precome blurting against the warm surface of Zayn's tongue- weeping and wet then his fingers going to hold Liam's waist and dancing over his spine. Liam felt as if he could be on fire, everything heightened and only hearing their chorus of breaths.

"Zayn," He sighs before grasping the raven hair he been longing to have through his fingers. He was barely pulling as his skin began dampening with sweat. He couldn't look away. "Please," he whines at the end, and not sure what he was asking for. His stomach flexed and began to swirl with heat. "Let's wait, my house is only a couple of minutes from here." He moans at the end. Zayn withdraws and Liam is attacking him in another kiss. Lazily but experienced. Tasting himself on the boy's tongue and it's all too much.

They don't speak much but Zayn watches him intently, brushing the light brown hair out his face. Keeping his finger drawing against the stubble on his jaw. His heart playing tricks- beating against the thin shirt clinging horribly to his shoulders. Liam focused on the road and the empty night. He was starting to sober up but not letting anything go. He exhales, because finally. He sees the small home in the distance before driving into the empty lot. He withdraws the key from the slot and stuff it in his pocket. "This is my place." He shrugs, having little time for introductions. "Nice." Zayn rasps. Smirk over his pouty lips. Liam moves slow before his fingers get a mind of their own to pull the boy inside.

Once they're inside, Liam lets out an impatient grunt and slamming their bodies against the first wall he can find. "How long are you here?" He really shouldn't be asking, he wouldn't even remember much. Zayn holds his jaw before smiling in a daze. "Three more days," He replied breathlessly. "Not long but enough time." Liam grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it off. "You should put your number in my phone, liam." He was unbuttoning his flannel shirt. Liam swallows a lump in his throat before nodding. "I could do that."

That gets him a nice look through nostalgic eyes and he was grabbing his small hands. Leading them around the corner to his messy bedroom. He happily kissing the smirk of Zayn's face before lancing their fingers. Falling into the sheets, forgetting himself for the night.

-

He wakes up, his bones pops and his muscle strain around another body. He wipes his eyes and seeing the streak of light from the open blinds. Liam thinks he made some kind of achievement, he's not alone in the morning but he will be in the end. He looks down at the boy moving the mangled hair from his face. Looking at the pink color on his cheeks. Lashes resting shadows against his skin. Liam doesn't want to move. He waits, combing his fingers through the delicate strands and dotting feather touches on the span of his back. "hey," he wiggles before fitting into Liam's neck. Zayn slightly remembers, kind of remembers- he only had one drink. "hey." Liam wishes that when their lips touch it would be the same. He's yearning now. Not as simple as pleasure or a feeling. He wants to kiss Zayn for no reason, just because he feels the need to. Hands cupping his jaw, tilting them back into a comfortable position to leave more lingering kisses. He motions back, wide awake. "Hungry?"

"A bit."

Liam gets up pushing him back. "Stay here, I'll make you something really quick." he grins with his round cheeks and puppy dog eyes. He knew it worked, Zayn makes a little sound unraveling the sheets from his bare body and scanning him over. He was curious stumbling out in another shirt, that loosely hangs on his lanky figure. Standing at the door frame and watching Liam with sleepy red eyes. "Smells nice." He yawns before Liam is pulling out a two plates and plopping a couple of pancakes on each plate. Gracious smile and tossing him a beer. "Come on Zayn, just try it you haven't lived yet until you had homemade pancakes." Liam exclaims ushering him over until he can get the grump look off his face. His stomach growls and he's giving to sit down at the table. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"I don't think you have failed to awe me yet, Liam." He shovels another mouthful of food. They sit in silence, getting comfortable in dining room seats. Soft heart eyes and sure smiles, Zayn sighs. He could have know Liam forever, in the time and space- it felt like that. Liam is handing him napkin as sticky syrup dribbles down his cheek.

 

He feels safer and more homely, not tasting bitter coffee of the city and washed out cream swirled on top. "Yeah? I'm sure you have a lot magic up your sleeve hm?" Liam utters finishing his plate, speaking in between laughs. He doesn't know how much he should trust at first, he didn't understand magnitude of his words. Till afterwards, sweet lips on his neck, leaving an art of marks. He doesn't let Liam roam away. He was locked between Zayn and the counter.

By magic, Liam can hardly begin. His fingers against the surface of marble and Zayn makes a bigger mess scavenging for lube. Bending the brunette over his stomach and telling him to stay still. Soft and eager. He's cute Zayn thinks to himself, pressing against his ear. Telling him how beautiful he is and this might be the fuck of his life. He lubes a couple of piano made fingers and edging them at his tight rim. He trembles when he feels Liam give and pant out small breaths of want. "Come on fuck me z," he whimpers pouting his lips.

 

Zayn only smirks, holding his hip. Pushing one finger at a time, moving slowly and seeing him writhe beneath. He smells sweet but manly like his first of impression of Liam to be exact. Malleable and vulnerable when you want him to be but hard and rough when he wants to be. The little yelp he gives when the tan boy grazes over his prostate is enough to confirm his ideal. "There, again. Again Zayn."- He weeps and voice becoming more hoarse as he adds his third finger. "Please, harder."

"I want you," he sighs, and receiving a proper kiss on the mouth. Liquid heat and a little torture. Chest pressed to his flushed back when Zayn finally lubes himself and pushing in. Giving Liam's all he's got. "Come on baby, I've got you." He whispers on the outside of his ear when Liam reaches for his hand- clenching and struggling to stay still. He drags out each thrust.

 

Dragging his hands from his shoulders to hold his waist. He hiccups, cries at the short edge of each moan. Zayn kissing a wet hickey into his spine.

He teased, pullling out completely before slamming at back again for Liam's body to move under him. Pliant and willing. Zayn gets his hand around him, pulling back that foreskin and feeling his fingers slick around the head. Liam has nothing to hold on to, only pushing back for their lips to meet.

 

Streaking white against his fingertips and crying out. Zayn shushes him with soft praises. Liam reminds himself to be careful of his words, they won't know each long enough for them to mean much.

"M'gonna have to clean that up to now."

He means by the mess on his heart. He can't go much of anywhere without it. Panting and Liam still holding the best way he can.

"I'll help you Liam."

Zayn seems to be willing but he's not sure of his intent, his words move smoothly across his tongue and Liam nods as he feels another finger prodding at his hole, at ease. Languidly filling him up. He gasped when he feels something hot and wet against him. Zayn is giving him something to think on.

-

Liam got used to the taste- bitter and sweet, messily kissing under the steamy of the water. Head moving in place just so he can catch Zayn in one of his arms and keeping him together. They nearly splash half the water out the tub. "I kinda miss this place Liam." He admitted with his tongue already inching to go through his lips tasting more precome and them. He bows his head over the brunette shoulder to have a taste. "I don't, been here my whole life. Nothing much to miss." Liam answered confidently grabbing his cheap lavender to comb through the boy's hair, all suds and smelling wonderful. "Leave, and your gonna miss where you come from babe,"

"I think I just need to find a place to keep going,"

Zayn is just a magical- a little, when he mewls as Liam cotinues to drag his fingers through the long thick strands of his ink blotted hair. "You like that huh?" Liam laughs quietly and cotinuing to comb through his hair and using his other hand to pull his body into his lap. Pressing his mouth against his ear. Zayn is another dance, sweet and simple- lovely and honest. Back pressed to his chest. "Feels alright, like it when people touch my hair." He smiles and glittering in his eyes. Thick accent matching the splashing the water around them.

"So maybe once I show you around, take you back- get you on all fours and grab your hair while I get inside you?"-"Hard and rough, making you cry against my pillow," Liam starts. He allows it to slip. Zayn is becoming red and biting his lip. Not from the heat of the bath. Cock curving against his stomach and already rutting against him. "Sounds nice, just make it last. I wanna remember everything Liam- not just the sex but your heaven made pancakes and any another hand you can pull up your sleeve,"

"I want to remember you too, your laugh and your smile." Liam doesn't extend his peace any longer to: the way you hold my hip, how are body moves together in the dark, the smell of your skin. He can't be that in love yet. Barely a night and a day. "I want to remember all of you Liam, wanna take you with me." he breaths like a hopeless prayer, gnawing on the fleshy bottom of his lip. Liam tantalize by the small habit, reaching for his jaw. His skull cracking under the weight of Liam's hands as he closed his eyes. Sweat rolling down his cheeks as they began to kiss. He was sinking into him, filling more love into an infinite space. He surprised himself, turning to his front and gasping. Jaw slack and Liam has more space to continue his avid moments. "Me too," He withdraws, still burning under his smoldering eyes and kiss swollen lips. "Liam, I think we should get dressed before we get dirty again,"

-

"My mom used to work at the pub, as a waitress during the day." Zayn exhales as he grabs one of Liam's plastic bottles. Tossing them in the recycling bin. Seeing the old man inside the shop chew on his nails and spit black into a cup from all the tobacco. The children don't play today, he can barely hear them as the rain plummets overhead. The buildings had began to topple. The construction team not working to fair ahead. "Things change you know? Now you got the mayor saying they want to modernized history. A small piece of the old world they want for money." Zayn sighs and picking up another which Liam takes back inside, and nodding. He hears him but liking his voice. Justting letting him speak. He moves the big blue bins covered in a plastic poncho. Zayn smiles, wet hair sticking to his forehead. "I don't want things to change Liam, but I know they are."

"Like a daydream? You're still sleeping but half awake- Liam starts before muttering to himself. "Like pouring everything into a cup with a hole in the bottom, just keep pourin' and pouring but there's nothing to hold everything together." Zayn agreed in his own way. Taking a big breath from his chest and pushing more cans and looking at the litter in the streets.

 

His heart feels heavy, counting the last day. Creating a memory. He grabs his phone from his pocket, he turns on the camera. Capturing the other boy in the grey weather. Hardworking and the truth in his everyday task. Liam looks up in a giggle not even knowing how much he was really worth. "Yeah, life is a little like a daydream." Zayn returned and they continued to pick up bottles and cans from of the pavement.

Afterwards Liam grasped their fingers together and swinging his keys in the other. He squeezed his hand just to see if Zayn would back. He does and leaning in forward. "I know there's a diner about five minutes out- I can take you out- I mean only if you want." Liam offered and opening the car door. "Are you asking me on a date Liam?" Zay said jokingly and the brunette has a grin growing on his face. His cheeks become red and flushed. "I am, or atleast I'm trying to." He rasps. The boy pushes the water bottle to his lips, and quirking an eyebrow. He stops drinking and wiping the liquid from off his lips. "I'd loved to go on a date with you Liam Payne."

"You're going to break my heart when you go." Liam mutters in weary laugh but he meant it. Zayn gives him those big doe eyes. He feels the same. "You're already breaking mine Liam." He murmurs before turning the other way, trying to smile but his face sullen. 'I wish I could pretend we never met' Liam holds against his tongue but getting his hand around the steering wheel. All he really wanted, ride in sunset and all the chivalry. He lays back and pressing the gas to get some of the heat off his heart. All he really wants.

-

Heart to heart, his mom used to say. His stomach doing flips and he persisted on picking up a couple of roses on the way. A couple for the road, hopefully make it home. In his big city apartment, along with outlandish pounding kicking loops in Liam's chest.

 

He sees Zayn roaming in his mind as he tangles the green stem between his finger. Pushing a fry in his mouth and chewing languidly. They haven't spoken yet. Just watching with sure eyes and light smirks. He can't stop the laugh give in when Zayn is putting a french over his lip. Raising one of his attentive eyebrows in a manner that is more inconspicuous than humor.

"I'm glad I met you Mr.Payne," He sounds in a sigh, like a little fairytale prince. Fluttering eyelashes and tugging the sticky rain clothes away from his body. "Just remember to call me? Tell me about your bad days and tripping over trash cans. The old man that works in the shop. Always stay around. Don't let us drift- no. Zayn shakes his head- that isn't the word for it. "Don't let us fade Liam," He corrected in a slow tone. Loosing all his qualms. Knowing one more starry night and just a day before he's back on flight. Seeing everything from aerial vision barely a dot of Liam. Lovely boy with a heart made of gold and barely any vices.

"I will, keep you up to date on my heavenly made pancakes aye? Come around during the winter so I can show you another world."

Zayn is staring him down, eyes lowered under his hooded eyelids. His hands comes to his cheek and caressing his skin. Trying to remember Liam in another way. "Yeah" He breathes like a promise. "I will babe," He finished. Neither nameless or faceless, in a matter of only a day he learned too much about him. He whispers 'let's get out of here' before fitting the bill before Liam can even reject. He's a gentleman. He can't help it.

Only by his nature does he give Zayn the choice. 'I love you,' splattered on his breath knowing the saturated print Zayn has on him. When they walk out intot he cold night, he holds his fingers and tilts his head close. Letting everything align. Kissing him hard but using his hands to wrap around his back. Zayn doesn't falter, tasting Liam. Bold cologne and sugary madness on his tongue. Clash of teeth but more of war in his mind as he keeps telling himself not to get too close.

-

"Keep it on."

"Liam, but-

"I want to see you." He paused already raising the shirt from his spine, sliding his tongue over the tattoo at the base of his neck. "All of you." He winded before continuing to moving his hands fluidly over the damp shirt sticking to him. He peels it off before running his lips down his spine, watching his back bend almost painfully.

 

One side of his cheek angled into the pillow to get a better look at Liam. "oh, oh- he starts quietly in his little melodic tone, getting shorter and risky. Liam shivers every time he hears a hiccup in his voice. Toying at the waistband of his boxers and the other palming his clothed erection. Seeing his briefs go shade a darker as he moves with more finese and added detail. Adding a harmony of his cautious breaths when he focused on pulling Zayn's boxers over his skin.

"I'm going to take care of you."

Just for tonight- his mind corrects him as he slips tongue at the end of his spine again and again until the room is only there. Nothing to see, nothing to think- just there. He spreads his cheeks, seeing the pink hole. Liam looks at him, and not wanting to give in to take away his original idea. "Your mouth or anything Liam- just something" He whimpers against the pillow pushing his ass more wantonly. "Come on Leeyum." He drawls out in his angel voice to have the other moving. Liam forgot- he just looks over his body. He was breathtaking. Now he was moving in the shadows of the night, skin heated over the exposing lamp glow.

"finally- Liam" He's whining, eyes getting glossy. "god liam." he mutters again. His mouth against his hole, and digging his hands against Zayn's hips. More care and making loose control underneath. Pressing his tongue against the rim, that gives. Closing around him and letting him. Liam hadn't even went to touch himself yet.

 

Spit lining up his entrance, so Liam can introduce a finger. Pushing to the knuckle and becoming nervous. "You good?" He asked moving his mouth away. Zayn nods frantically before Liam's against him again. Making his bone rattle and his heart burst from the cage in his chest. He continues, Zayn canting his hips to match Liam. His face further in the bundle of sheets, drowning out his sounds of lust. "You're killing me babe, You're killing me Zayn." He continues to massage his insides. Counting time as stars burn out as time would be concealed.

After the last finger, he reaches for the small plastic bottle. Pathetically standing with only drops of it left. Sticker from the bottle falling in the sheets, Liam turns him over. Kisisng him deeply, yearning for liquid warmth. "Zayn, don't forget me." He says a little too roughly, his heart stutters in dismal.

He was always waiting to the final moment to spew the truth. He's hitching up his thigh over his leg, closing the space between them. "I'm not just- shit, Zayn look at me." He worried grasping his chin. His hazel eyes scanning Liam. "I'm not just a some lay, and if you think that i didn't have any feelings for you- you're wrong." He confessed. Zayn lays pliant, he shakes his head. "I know Liam," He gets out.

"You got my heart Liam, and that's okay- so make love me to now." He explained. Liam loses it, he get they've mustered up a count of how many times but all the quick times where just orchestrated into one long story of foreplay. Now this is their moment, no doubt- only short lived. He bucks up into him hard.

 

Biting into his shoulder. Understanding the truth in it all. Someone should tell him to wake up, but he already is. Right beside Zayn, in him and around him. Kissing the boy underneath him and he feels young. Alive, like a teen. They both adjust. Zayn is grasping his hip and curling his fingetips to where he can reach. He can't keep still as he fucks into his tight heat, keeping them together. Headboard squeaks and screeching, Liam can't get the nerve to care, unashamed really.

Zayn clenching around him, victory in his eyes when Liam chokes on a rocky groan and leaning down to nip on his bottom lip. "M'close." He lingers on the lobe of his ear, then biting the mallable flesh before trying to leave the same mark on Liam's neck.

He stills, Liam feels the messy heat between them and the sting on his throat. He hopes when Zayn kisses them there isn't the slight tang of metallic red from biting too hard. He came hard, blinking away tears before Liam holds his hands over his head.

 

Right on the wood that was smacking against the wall. He wants the boy to get loud, until his throat is sore. Zayn shouldn't be afraid or worried. Liam shakes, and he can't stop. He comes deep inside the boy, soothing hands massaging the bruising on his hips. He expects it when he pulls out with a wet pop- Zayn has a small grunt of pain before breathless giggles to part on Liam's chest as he cuddles into him.

"I'll remember you Liam." -"You're my daydream, and I'm always coming back right?" He asked looking up from the damp spot on his chest. He nods with sleepy eyes and hooking his chin Zayn's neck before pulling the comforter over them.

-

When he wakes, numb and tired. Hearing the kids scream and play outside his window. He turns to find one of his roses in the empty place. Turning over to the small note paper on his dresser. Liam smiles.

_"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart"_

_― Helen Keller_

_No matter, how distance or far away. Liam calls it love. No shape nor form. He can wait and watch the world go by._


End file.
